


【洪笛】不疼的巧克力

by Minnie1211



Category: Super-Vocal, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie1211/pseuds/Minnie1211
Summary: 一个非典型训诫所设定，有声入人心节目暗示但主要剧情为节目结束一年之后，除时间线理不清以及训诫所设定插入之外基本现背训诫所兼职训导师光X略强迫恋痛笛会是个暖暖的故事，但有笛笛虐身剧情（其实就是满足我想要搞战损笛以及隐忍笛的私心嘿嘿嘿）看大金毛如何让我们的可爱bunny露出柔软肚皮
Relationships: 洪之光/余笛 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

洪之光从没想过会在这个场景下碰见余笛。

他拿着手里的记录板，捏紧又放松，若不是顾忌着最后一丝身份的体面，他甚至想掐一把自己。直到余笛脱下风衣外套托在臂弯，抬头看向他，洪之光才从强烈的不真实感里分出一缕神智，侧身把余笛让进来锁门，一边忙不迭地接过他手里的风衣挂上衣架。

这一套动作他已经太熟悉了，似乎下一刻就应当和过去的许多次一样，抽出一支红酒，在音乐和星光中畅谈到深夜。

直到余笛轻声叫住他。

“之光，”他语气一如既往地温和，面上却没了惯有的笑，苍白疲惫下肉眼可见的礼貌与疏离。余笛的目光一一扫过墙上挂着的琳琅满目的各类刑具，以及墙边和屋子中央显眼的几个刑架。灯光温和地从头顶撒下来，安抚人心的同时很好地称托出了那人手执马鞭的威压。

很衬他。

余笛微微扯了一下嘴角，他从未想到训导师与受训者的双盲原则会闹出这么大的乌龙，如此遇到熟人，实在不知是福是祸。他闭了闭眼，主动单膝跪了下去，举起挽起袖子摊平的双手。

这是训诫所的规矩，如果训导师愿意挥起马鞭在他手上留下第一道伤害，就代表这段训诫关系的建立。而在最初申请表上勾选的一切完毕之前，受训者只能完全服从于训导师的惩罚。

他抬头，看向紧紧握着鞭子，神色略微慌乱的洪之光，微微笑了一下。

“之光，在这里不该是这样的。”

***

他们相识于意气风发的年纪与纯粹热忱的乌托邦。

传统歌剧的弘扬者与流行美声的开拓者，理念的差异带来的是激烈的辩驳，对脚下道路的坚持与碰撞打碎了八岁的年龄差距，又在相似的留学经历与健身房的汗水中融合起来，成为能够在舞台上酣畅淋漓合作，在小桌前把酒言欢尽兴的伙伴挚友。

但无论如何，那些时光里洪之光总是尊余笛一句哥，留着一丝前辈的感觉在。但一年后的今天这道锁把一切都打乱了，他努力抛开脑子里纷乱的一切，握紧了手里的藤条，在他哥身后裸露的肿胀皮肤上再落上一下。

余笛低着头扶着桌边，蓬松的头发垂下来，把一切的波动藏在阴影里。

但记录板上“重度”一格里干脆利落的勾并不允许他将这份体面维持到最后。

为了将一年前的种种回忆赶出脑海，洪之光不得已开始默念起那些关于专业与安全的信条来。从年少的好奇尝试到如今的习以为常，他已经在这家训诫所兼职多年，这份训导师的工作于他已经成为稳定而不掺杂感情的一部分。他代为管教过许多性格迥异的年轻孩子，也帮助许多青年人悬崖勒马。

来到这里的受训者大都是被监护者或是监护机构送来的，为了防止受训者与训导师有任何训诫关系外利益的牵扯，系统向来是收到训诫请求后根据需求随机匹配合适的训导师，这也是为何两人会在均毫不知情的情况下遇上。

但余笛的记录单上监护者一栏完全空白。

这种情况并不多见，一者是受训者自愿申请的训诫，受训者本人有随时喊停和调整的权利，一者是监护人不愿露面，受训者和普通情况一样，必须完全承受完监护者的要求。前者大都是求个心安，往往勾了重度也会在中途行使权利提前结束，后者……后者往往标志着一段关系的终结，此时训诫程度早已无所谓了。

哥哥会是哪一种呢。

洪之光放下细长柔韧的藤条，抽出湿巾擦去余笛满脸的冷汗。他心疼得咬着牙说不出话，松开的掌心几道半月型的掐痕。余笛身后那一小片皮肤红肿着，鼓起一道道暗红色的细长伤痕，而放在桌上的厚重戒尺将毫不留情地打散这些凸起伤痕，将整个臀面折磨成一片暗红。

这些尚且勉强够上中度。

洪之光看着余笛惨白的脸色以及牙关咬紧的软木棒，几乎已经认定了这就是后者。究竟是谁在结束的同时还要最后附赠这样一场酷刑，洪之光在允许的亲密度内给予了余笛一个不太明显的拥抱，已经在心底痛恨起那个素未谋面的监护者了。

但他还必须继续。

对于重度的惩罚，疼痛都是其次，如何保证受训者身体的安全才是训导师的首要考虑。因此洪之光手中的戒尺是平拍着打上去的，减少局部皮下出血的同时也带来了最强的冲击力。余笛咬牙闷哼着扣紧了桌边，指节和手腕用力得发白，却还是在第三下的时候随着冲击手肘一软，狠狠地坠在了桌上。

被敲到痛呼的却是他的训导师，洪之光早就把手掌垫在了他可能滑落的地方，这下被磕了个结结实实。余笛咬牙硬撑的平淡神色出现一抹慌乱，吐掉口中的木棒就站直了身子拉过他的手，“你没事吧？”

洪之光不忍心他的哥哥内疚，正要摆手，心下多转了一个弯，却直接拉过余笛的手，“太危险了，哥哥还是趴着吧。”

于是连哄带骗的，洪之光还是让余笛伏上了那个他一进门就避开视线的皮质台子。软硬适中的填充物隔着革质将身体托成一个无法躲避且并不难受的姿势。这的确是最安全的，洪之光扣紧束缚住他腰背的几根皮带，如果余老师的脸皮不是  
那么薄的话。

绯红的热度从脖子一路烧上来，给惨白的脸色染上几分血色。余笛总能快速且坦然地适应各种环境，就像刚刚进入这个房间时一样，因为他早已习惯将掌控权收在自己手中，确保一切都是在他自己可控的范围内。

但现在腰上肩下紧缚感明显的皮带显然将他的掌控权收走了大半，羞赧与无措感便爬了上来。

余笛闭着眼，抓紧两次责打的间隙努力平复呼吸。洪之光的手用了几分力按着他的背，掌心的热度与压力透过薄薄的衬衫清晰地传递到皮肤上，幸运地很熟悉。

原来交出一点点控制权是这种感觉吗？

他没再咬木棒，些微的压抑痛呼便随着戒尺的下落漏出来一些，尚且还是能够忍受的程度。

身后的伤痕已经到了中度以上，洪之光放下戒尺，在回身选择合适碳钢棒的间隙皱了眉。

他记得一年前余笛的忍耐阈值并不高，曾经腿抽筋的一次甚至硬生生痛出了哭音。今天这些惩罚已经远远超出了那个程度，但余笛的反应尚且可控。

抬高阈值的唯一办法不言而喻，洪之光在挥棒打出余笛今天第一个失控反应的同时，看着那张填写简略到极限的记录表皱紧了眉。他和他的哥哥未曾见面的一年也是他由于工作繁忙，将训诫所兼职压缩到最少的一年。

然而在这一年里，余笛到底经历了什么？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现背好难搞，我打算乱舞了
> 
> 正片还没想好呢我又想老夫老妻了唉果然婚后爱好者

六十公分长铅笔粗细的黑色塑钢鞭，一般挂在一排不同长度和粗细的藤条和热熔胶棒的末尾，是训诫室里鲜少被请出来的魔王。

它比藤条重许多，又比胶棒硬一些，加了几分力落在皮肤上如同钝刀剁肉。若是下了狠手，一落一道淤紫的细长伤痕都不是什么稀罕事。

洪之光并没有折磨人的想法，自然不会如此折腾余笛，但饶是他收着几分力，黑色棍身砸在身上的那一刻，疼痛仍然是像一堆同时炸开的炮仗一样，瞬间轰平了他的全部理智。

太疼了，余笛堪堪把后半声喊叫咽下去，额头顶着凳面在束缚带下浑身发抖。之前从轻度到中度的转换他并没有什么感觉，洪之光试了试他的耐受力之后就直接拿着接近中度的力道往下落了，之后温水煮青蛙似的往上加了一些。

但刚刚这一下就是极为鲜明的强重音，昭示着一个超出他耐受能力的阶段的开启。

洪之光等了等，待他逐渐恢复好呼吸，重新回到之前揪着抱枕的乖顺姿势，才控着相同的力道落了第二下。这一回余笛的反应可控了一些，虽然仍是抖得厉害，但至少没了那些极易受伤的反射性挣扎。

伤得重与疼得狠其实不完全相同，但都可算作合格的重度。洪之光心里还存着最后一丝希冀，希望余笛就是自己的监护者，能够在残酷的责罚完毕之前喊停解救自己，因此才拿了极其狠厉的塑钢鞭来想尽快逼至那一点，但现下他明显难以承受却并不开口的反应逐渐碾灭了这缕希望。

还好这玩意好得快，洪之光心想，笛哥就疼这一会儿。  
然而事实上，这一会儿对于余笛来说，就如同万米跑的最后五十米，明知终点就在眼前，但是在被疼痛占据的意识里，他真的一步都不想迈了。

到了这个份上，应该足够了吧？

洪之光落的慢，每一下之间都留足了空隙让余笛把理智从疼痛的深渊里抽出来一些，清醒地意识到自己是为何来到这里。于是他又低下头，努力调整呼吸默许下一下的开始。

一组过后，塑钢鞭重新点上臀峰微向上的第一道瘀痕，这一次洪之光等了很久也没能等到余笛调整好呼吸。他的哥哥抓紧了抱枕，浑身抑制不住地发抖。

这是对于疼痛纯粹生理的恐惧。

而恐惧是打破的开始。

洪之光咬咬牙，抛开之前所有的温柔，靠近了半步压着之前的伤痕匀速往下落。受训者的反应不再有意义，腰部与腿根的束缚带勒得足够紧，保证无论余笛如何失控喊叫和挣扎，每一下都会落在期望的位置上。

甚至最后的几下木拍也完美地拍散了所有的凸起伤痕。

将木拍和之前用过的所有工具一起扔进消毒桶的时候，洪之光才发现自己居然也在憋气。余笛的反应在受过重度惩罚的人里不算最激烈，却让他紧张得一时忘了呼吸，现下大口回过神来喘着气，倒是和受训者一样的狼狈。

监控背后的监刑官确认惩戒合格，放着记录板的台面亮起柔和的白光。洪之光松开了余笛身上的束缚，背过身去在记录表上签字确认。等到他转身回来的时候，除了扶着桌面站着微微前倾的身子以及被冷汗湿透了的额发，余笛似乎和刚刚进门的时候没了什么区别，甚至还看着他微微笑了一下。

“谢谢之光，”他还有闲心开了个玩笑自嘲，“刚刚恐怕是辛苦你的耳朵了。”

反而是脱离开情境的洪之光变得紧张不已，连连摆手说没有，伸着手想搀又不敢，一米九的大高个局促地杵在那里，除了一声“哥哥”也不知说什么。

余笛显然用不着他搀，门锁打开之后的他又是在外那个精致的余老师，没人知道他牛仔裤下的皮肤肿起多高，于是屋里的一切从这一刻开始便再与他无关。

他穿上风衣，像之前的许多次一样，单手插着兜走得不留一丝拖沓。

“感谢缘分。”

***

这一次意外的重逢并未给两人带来什么那个房间之外的交流，之后几天余笛没有主动联系他，洪之光也就不敢说任何一词，尴尬得好像不小心撞破了挚友电脑里的小视频。

呸呸呸，洪之光被自己的联想搞得一阵恶寒，这是什么奇怪的比方。

拖着他满街逛的小朋友接了个电话，满脸的兴高采烈瞬间乌云密布，垮着脸向那边哀求改天排练，那头好几个少年的声音叠在一起嘈杂得很，扯着嗓子喊主演好不容易凑齐老师都抓来了就差他一个。

洪之光乐得围观，却被手机一下怼到脸上，小朋友可怜巴巴冲他眨眼，“洪老师，你和余老师熟，帮我求个情排练明天再补呗”

还没等他反应过来，余笛的声音就从听筒里跳了出来，带着笑，“这是限量款，仅此一天赶紧回来。”

于是心心念念他已久的洪之光瞬间叛变，举着手机板着脸，拎起垂头丧气的小朋友亲自押解回校，“余老师都来抓你了还敢乱跑。”

洪之光说不清他是紧张余笛的伤还是纯粹想见见这个人，他忍不住去担心他在繁杂工作里要如何掩饰身后的伤，会不会好好上药，有没有自己小心。转念又觉得余老师看着就像能好好照顾自己的样子，三天能恢复一些，他这会儿也许是走在台前纠他们的气息，要么是随便抽一个来当钢伴，自己站着边上讲解范唱。

但无论如何都不该是这样。

穿着紧身牛仔裤，腰背笔直地坐在琴凳上，按着琴键给陷入焦躁瓶颈的孩子找感觉。

他推开门的时候脸上的笑都裂了一秒，余笛起身的时候紧张得下意识凑上前想去扶。等伸了手，他才意识到自己这动作有多奇怪，收也不是搀也不是。

余笛顾自站起身打趣他，“你这是把我当老艺术家了？”

一群崽子哄笑，洪之光也跟着笑，偷着给余笛递了一个歉意和感谢的眼神。余老师却没打算无偿援助，曲起食指叩了叩钢琴，当场抓了个壮丁，“老艺术家弹不动了，你过来。”

小朋友们起哄，洪之光懵懵地被按到钢琴凳上，脑子里刚松下来的弦一下又绷了起来，没看谱子先转头看余老师，满脸遮遮掩掩的担心，生怕他是疼得厉害撑不住了，嘴上应着“来就来谁怕谁”，手上想扶又没理由伸手，活像只举着爪子不敢落的大金毛。

余笛低头看着他笑，心照不宣眨了眨眼，拿起谱子退开一步心安理得偷懒。他转身朝着崽子们拍拍手，“免费劳动力啊，记得好好压榨一下洪老师。”

像只仗着可怜小模样偷了鸡就跑的狐狸。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大噶回老福特来和我唠唠嗑呀  
> 这篇的完整大纲还在施工，只有开头一点的大概想法，大噶有什么想看的都可以嗦出来！！万一我也正好很想搞呢嘿嘿嘿


End file.
